The cost to support message exchange, data download, media streaming, and other signaling can be calculated according to a dollar value per transported bit ($/bit) and/or a dollar value per transport speed ($/Mbps). While the computation of costs may vary depending on subscriber subscription agreements, infrastructure, maintenance, security, performance, bandwidth, and other characteristics of the network, a cellular network is typically more expensive than a wireless network and a wireless network is typically more expensive than a wireline network. With the advent of mobile devices having capabilities to support signaling over each of the cellular, wireless, and wireline networks, the inventors of the present invention have identified a need to optimize network access, such as to optimize access in a manner than is most cost-effective for the mobile device user.